<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What They Desire Most by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899893">What They Desire Most</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Pansy Parkinson, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Family, Feels, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Mirror of Erised, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam helps Pansy on her Auror mission, leading to the two of them discovering something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Sam Wilson (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What They Desire Most</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little drabble was written for the following events:<br/>MMF Bingo I2: the mirror of erised<br/>MMF Rolladrabble: Aug 30th - Pansy Parkinson/Family</p>
<p>Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Enjoy xoxo</p>
<p>Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Marvel Studios and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks again for helping me with this assignment,” Pansy said, offering him a grin as they entered Hogwarts.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Sam replied. “You know I’m always happy to help my favourite Auror out.” He offered her a smile. “I mean, plus, Fury kinda asked me to assist, and I owe him a favour.”</p>
<p>“Well, I appreciate it either way,” Pansy told him. Entering the halls of Hogwarts, she stopped in front of the Mirror of Erised. “I didn’t think I’d ever get to see it in person.”</p>
<p>“So, what is this fancy mirror?” Sam asked, looking at it. “It just looks like a regular mirror to me.”</p>
<p>“It shows your whatever it is you desire most,” Pansy explained. Stepping forward, she looked at the mirror, waiting for it to show her. </p>
<p>She nearly gasped when the image appeared before her. It was an image of her, holding hands with Sam. In Sam’s arms, was a little girl that made Pansy’s heart warm in the best way. Pansy noticed she was also heavily pregnant with what looked to be their second child. </p>
<p>“Pans?” Sam pressed, reaching out and touching her shoulder. “You okay?” </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Pansy said, shaking her head. She didn’t know what she expected to see in the mirror, but it certainly hadn’t been <i>that</i>. Of course, now she expected that she’d never get that image out of her mind.</p>
<p>“What do you see?” Sam asked Pansy curiously. </p>
<p>“A family,” she told him softly, glancing at him nervously, hoping that he didn’t notice the blush on her cheeks.  “Why don’t you look?” she offered to Sam, stepping aside.</p>
<p>“Nah,” Sam said, offering her a grin. “I already know what I desire most,” he said huskily, taking a step towards her. </p>
<p>Pansy’s breath caught in her throat as he stopped right in front of her. “You do?” she whispered hopefully.</p>
<p>“Mhmmm, if she’ll have me,” Sam offered, grinning at her.</p>
<p>“I think she will,” Pansy quietly teased back. </p>
<p>Leaning down, Sam pressed a soft, slow kiss on her lips. When they broke apart, he smiled at her. “Why don’t we move this mirror and then I can take you out for dinner?” he suggested. </p>
<p>Pansy nodded, her heart thumping in her chest. “I’d like that very much, Sam.”</p>
<p>“All right, you take this side and I’ll grab the other?” Sam asked, placing his hand on one side of the mirror.</p>
<p>Pansy laughed. “I’m using my wand.” Pointing it at the mirror, she made it weightless. </p>
<p>“So, you didn’t need me for my muscles?” Sam teased.</p>
<p>“Nah, just your good looks and company,” Pansy teased back. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p>Together, they quickly finished the mission and moved the mirror to a more secure location, both of them eager to spend the evening in a more pleasurable way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>